Birthday Wishes year 6
by soccerchic17
Summary: What would happen if Sirus's 16 birthday and Snape's 16 birthday were on the same day? Well find out! Lots of pranks tho some are more stupid than others.can you guess whose DONE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
By: Me  
  
Chapter one: Wake up call.  
  
Sirus woke up early on April the 15. "Yay! It's my birthday! I'm going to party tonight!" He said to himself. The other Marauders were still asleep. He was planning to throw the best party ever. As he was getting dressed he heard a tap on the window. There sat a large gray owl that he had never seen before. He walked over and took the parchment.  
  
Black,  
  
I just wanted to say that I am not going to take crap from you today, it's my birthday.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
P.S.: By the way, put a sticky jinx on this. Consider it a Happy Birthday.  
  
"What!" yelled Sirus when he found that his hands wouldn't move. "Oh crap!" He only had his boxers on.  
  
" James get up!" He said hitting James hard on the head.  
  
"What?" asked James grumpily.  
  
"Help me get this off!" Sirus yelled.  
  
"What you do?" he asked.  
  
"Snivellus, now help!" James began to smile. "What?"  
  
"You know, I don't think I will" said James starting to get ready.  
  
"Prongs!"  
  
"See you at breakfast!"  
  
"Prongs I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Whatever you say my dddearest." James replied trying not to laugh as he walked towards the door.  
  
Whack!  
  
One of Sirius's shoes hit James on the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I still have my feet!" Sirius said threateningly." Now help your best friend." Sirus gave his best puppy dog pout.  
  
"Fine o mighty Sirius." James lifted the jinx laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Remus sleepily.  
  
"Oh nothing." said James," Sirus just got caught up in his letter."  
  
"Ha ha" said Sirus grumpily. "Now, I'm going to get Snivelus back and I know how." he whispered.  
  
James grabbed his invisibility cloak while Sirus made a quick potion. As everyone sat eating their breakfast James and Remus quietly sat down. James turned and shouted "Hey Snivellus! Happy Birthday! Get any presents? Probably not, aye" Everyone turned towards him expecting some prank. Snape also turned and started shouting while Sirus, with the cloak on, pored the potion into his drink. Sirus sat down beside James and took off the cloak once Snape turned around. Snape took a drink and there was a loud crack as Snape turned into a red and gold clown.  
  
"Hey Snivellus, you gonna come to my party? You'll give everyone a laugh!" Sirus yelled.  
  
"This is not the end Black!"  
  
"OOO so scared! By the way, I can't wait to have the pleasure of beating you." With that Sirius turned and started stuffing his face.  
  
Now go press that button that makes the author Happy! that's me! Review and I'll do the cha cha slide. I love that dance! It's so fun! Toodles! 


	2. Frogs

Chapter 2:  
  
"Good job Sirius!"  
  
"Brilliant! Did you see the look on Snape's face?"  
  
"Thank you, Thank you." Sirius said bowing to his admirers.  
  
"Sirius, Spare me." James joked.  
  
"Oh come on Prongs! I have to please my fans. I can't help it if I'm the most popular marauder."  
  
"Please Sirius, James has way more admirers."  
  
"What ever Moony. Besides, who's got all the presents? I've got so many you have to help me carry them to the room! I think I've gotton a present from at least half the girl's in the school. And just think, lessons haven't even started yet! Presents here I come!"  
  
"Greedy much?" asked peter as they all laughed at Sirius's behavior.  
  
When they got to the common room they piled all they presents in a corner of the room. Then they headed for Transfiguration. They whispered all the way there about what to do to Snape next. Then Sirius all of a sudden just slammed up against the wall.  
  
"Now look at yourself Black." Said Snape laughing, "Now I can put whatever curse I want to on you!" Sirius just started laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well Snape, I always knew that Slytherins were all hexes and no brains. You probably couldn't come up with a good prank if your filthy, greasy life depended on it. Your little brain couldn't handle it."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Sirius said pointing his finger, "you still haven't figured it out." Sirius put his left hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. "Oh look! My hands can move! Expliarmis! (Didn't spell that right i know)"  
  
Snape's wand shot up into the air and into Sirius's hand.  
  
"Well that was easy enough." Said Sirius flipping the wand in-between his fingers, "Even I thought you were smarter than that. "  
  
"Give me my wand!" Snape yelled trying to get his hands on the wand.  
  
"No, no, no. You might try to harm other innocent people" Sirius smiled, "Anyway, do you fetch?"  
  
"Accio Snape's wand" yelled James. The wand flew to him at the end of the corridor. Snape sprinted after it.  
  
"Accio Snape's wand!" Yelled Peter up a few flights of stairs.  
  
"Accio Snape's wand!" Remus finally called as he caught the wand and threw it into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Nooo!" The marauders could hear Snape yell as they met back up on the fourth floor.  
  
"That went well!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yea, well we couldn't let him ruin our dear Padfoot's birthday now could we."  
  
"Hey, I got the wand and gave you time. I'm the mastermind here." Sirius said walking around the halls like he was the most brilliant thing to ever walk the planet.  
  
"Padfoot, Your head's so big I don't see how you fit through doors." James said.  
  
"It's because I'm perfect in every way."  
  
"Ok, so Sirius is getting in touch with his feminine side." Said Remus edging away from Sirius slowly.  
  
"Moony, like don't be so like mean!" Sirius said in a high voice.  
  
They entered into McGonagall room and listened to her drone on and on for about twenty minutes before they were actually allowed to start transfiguring a desk into a frog.  
  
"This is to easy." James said flicking his wand with a bored expression making an unmistakable frog.  
  
"To right you are" Sirius replied who was transfiguring the desk beside him, "Although mine is much better."  
  
James looked over in disbelief "Is not! Mine is most definitely the greenest loudest frog ever."  
  
"Oh your mistaken my friend. Do you have any ears? Mine is definitely the loudest."  
  
"Oh ya?" James asked pointing his wand at his frog and whispering a very difficult incantation. The frog immediately multiplied into three. "Beat that for loud."  
  
"With pleasure." Sirius said multiplying four frogs from his.  
  
James multiplied five more. Sirius smiled and made six. James smiled mischievously and multiplied seven. This went on until each boy had 100 frogs. The room was a complete fiasco. There were frogs everywhere. They were jumping on the floor, on desk, shelves, in people's bags, it was chaos. One was even taking residence in McGonagall's hair who was heading straight for the boys, as fast as the frogs would let her of course. James was particularly delighted to see Lily Evans in the far corner trying to stun any frog that came near her, shrieking when one jumped on her.  
  
Meanwhile Sirius wearing a crazy grin slowly raised his wand.  
  
"What?" asked James worriedly, "I remember that grin. You wear it when you think you've come up with the perfect prank to play on me. And worst of all it's usually a very painful experience for me."  
  
"Well Prongs, I've always wondered what you would look like as a frog!" said Sirius and before James could mutter a huh? He found himself just level with Sirius's shoe. He lifted a hand to find it green and webbed. He had become a flawless frog with a black circle around each eye. Worst of all was that he ached all over. 'This is way worst than Quidditch' he thought letting out a low ribbet.  
  
"Well Jamsie, who's the best now?" Sirius asked triumphantly.  
  
The James frog began jumping up and down angrily.  
  
"Hey everyone! Meet James the frog, my new creation!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Everyone turned and Remus asked "Is that really James?"  
  
"Yup, the one and only. See the eyes?" Sirius stated proudly.  
  
"It is James " Exclaimed peter. Everyone started to laugh. As the laughter got louder Remus began to look more worried.  
  
" Umm mate" He said to Sirius, "I don't think James is to happy with you at the moment."  
  
James began hopping toward Sirius's shoe.  
  
"Of course he's mad, that was the plan." Sirius grinned wider but failed to notice the frog that hopped onto his shoe. All of a sudden the James Frog, with everyone watching mind you, decided to relieve itself all over said shoe. It wasn't pretty either. I won't go into the details on this one.  
  
"PRONGS!!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Eww!" Said some girls' beginning to giggle.  
  
"Well I think dear Jamsie Really had to go!" Remus laughed as everyone burst out laughing. What appeared to be a smile spread across the frogs face as it looked up at its personal port-a-potty. Said potty, namely Sirius, quickly scourgified his shoe and immediately began trying to stomp on the James frog which made everyone laugh harder. James jumped away from harm with great ease thanks to years of Quidditch.  
  
""Oh my goodness! Stop this instant!" yelled McGonagall. Sirius stopped as McGonagall changed James back to normal.  
  
"You moron! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!?" James said wrapping his fingers around Sirius's neck and throwing him to the ground. Sirius choked James back. James being stronger threw Sirius toward the wall. He hit a desk knocking it over. Several girls screamed. Remus and Peter just watched in amusement because to them this happened daily. They usually laughed about it afterwards.  
  
Sirius got up and charged at James who stood ready. An inch away from James, Sirius was lifted into the air followed by James. They still attempted to strangle each other but seeing that they couldn't reach they gave up and crossed their arms over their chest breathing hard.  
  
"Disgraceful! I've never seen such behavior. Two weeks detention with Filch for the both of you starting Monday." Upon hearing Filch's name they both grinned and cheerily said "Aye aye captain!" McGonagall looked at them with disgust one more time before releasing them and continuing with the lesson.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Whispered James as they sat down.  
  
"Great way to start off a birthday. But I didn't like your little present." Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Well... I had to go. And your face scared the crap out of me." James grinned.  
  
"Shut it." Sirius growled, "Anyway we need to get to business. I think dear old Snivelus deserves a nice birthday song."  
  
"What have you got in mind?"  
  
"Lets just say Snape isn't going to be wearing clean underwear for awhile." Sirius replied grinning.  
  
"Excellent!" James said, "Let's tell Moony and Wormtail."  
  
The two quickly wrote a note and folded it into a paper airplane landing it on Remus's desk.  
  
Remus quickly picked it up and read:  
  
Moony,  
  
Think of anyway to get out of class. We have a song to sing. We have an escape plan already. Pass this on to Wormtail.  
  
Prongs and Padfoot.  
  
Remus sent on the message.  
  
"Umm professor?" James said interrupting a very boring lecture.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" She answered rather annoyed.  
  
"These bruises on our necks are beginning to really hurt," He said indicating the newly forming finger shaped bruises on his and Sirius's necks, "May we go to the hospital wing?" He thought he heard a 'humph' from the direction of Lily Evans.  
  
"Fine, just do me a favor and don't come back till tomorrow." McGonagall replied.  
  
"Thank you" Sirius said as the two headed toward the door. They leaned against the wall and waited. A moment or two later Remus and Peter joined them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well first to the dungeons to get Snape's underwear and then we proceed to the Great Hall." Sirius replied.  
  
"Great!" Squealed Peter. James rolled his eyes.  
  
The Marauders made their way to the Slytherin common room. They said the password (Pureblood) and headed to the boy's staircase out of habit. They entered Snape's dorm and stood in front of Snape's trunk.  
  
"Okay, we have exactly 30 minutes till our next class starts so were going to have to make this quick. Chopsticks!" Sirius said and they all transfigured chopsticks. They carefully lifted all of Snape's underwear making sure they didn't touch them and headed toward the Great hall.  
  
"This is going to be a very interesting lunch!" said Sirius happily as they quickly made their way.  
  
A/N: sorry bout the wait! I had soccer camp one week and then I went to the beach for a week so I haven't been on the computer for a while! I hope ya enjoyed this and I will get the next chapter out as quick as possible.  
  
NOW go press that BUTTON that will make me do MY FAVORITE DANCE EVER! THE CHA CHA SLIDE!!! 


	3. Birthday Chickens

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this story except maybe the pranks.

Hey Everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Birthday Chickens

"Hurry up Morons! "Sirius yelled as the marauders sprinted toward the Great Hall.

"Ok, Ok chill" James panted coming up next to his best friend.

They would have been early if Peter wouldn't have had to take an emergency potty brake. (Just to give you the details Peter actually went in his pants on the way so naturally they had to go all the way up to the tower to change making them late.)

They ran around the corner and down the staircase. Sirius slipped and rolled down a few steps. He picked himself back up moaning and was off again. "Alright Padfoot?" James yelled over his shoulder. He reached the bottom of the stairs not watching where he was going.

"Yeah. James! Watch out for that... 

James turned but too late. He tried to stop but failed and skidded right into the ...

BAM!!

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to the door as the crash echoed off the walls.

"Door." Sirius finished lamely, "You alright mate?"

James lay sprawled on the floor. "Ouch" He moaned. Sirius started laughing at the look on his friends face.

"It wasn't funny" James said angrily as Sirius and Remus helped him to his feet

"Actually it was extremely funny!" Sirius replied.

"Whatever" James said swaying on the spot. Sirius and Remus helped James walk into the Great Hall and sit at the table. James sat and immediately put his head in his hands moaning. What else would he do, that hurt! Everyone in the hall, realizing what must have happened, Started laughing. When they were through they immediately turned their attention back to the walls which were a whole lot more interesting. Sirius grinned.

"Mission accomplished" He whispered.

"AHHHHHH!!" came a very loud yell from the Slytherin table as Snape stood staring wide eyed in horror at they wall. The marauders laughed loudly.

There along the wall hung ten pair of underwear. On the elastic part could be seen the words Severus Snape. You'd be surprised by the ...... Interesting designs. One read I'm a little piggy with cute little pink pigs, another read monkey butt , while still another read hottie in red. The weird thing was that James and Sirius didn't mess with designs .They came like that.

The funniest thing about these unusual underwear was what they were saying or singing. They Sang:

Happy Birthday to you

You need some shampoo

Happy Birthday to Snape

We adore you!

Corutesy of your beloved underpants.

By the way,

Don't mess with the marauders!

Snape stood so still everyone thought he might have fainted. Slowly red started to spread across his face in anger and embarrassment.

"Uh-oh. I think he's going to blow!" Sirius said smiling.

James started counting lazily,"3, 2, 1..."

"AHHHHH!!!"" Snape yelled as he ran to the nearest underpants pulling them furiously. The hall looked on in disgust.

"Ow, Ow! Stop! That hurts! Help! AH!" The underpants screamed shrilly. They wouldn't budge. James and Sirius high fived. Snape whipped around toward them.

"YOU!" He yelled.

"Cheers Snape!" Sirius yelled.

They all raised their goblets ( Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter.)

""To another Marauder masterpiece!" Sirius said.

"To the art of pranking!" James added.

"To dear old grease head, our target" Remus said.

"To us!" Peter yelled as they toasted. They gulped down the drink in one swallow.

"Now who wants to race me in drinking a whole pitcher of pumpkin juice?" Sirius asked excitedly reaching for a pitcher.

"I will!" James said also grabbing one, "Your going down padf...."

"Potter, Black , Lupin, Pettigrew! Up here now!" Yelled McGonagel from in front of the staff table.

"And so our fun is ruined." Sirius said.

"Time for the marauder charm." James said standing up. James and Sirius in the lead walked to the front lazily like this was an everyday occurrence (Which it was). Remus just walked behind them head down with Peter to his side twitching nervously. All eyes were on them.

They formed the familiar line in front of McGonagel hands behind their backs.

"Explain yourselves" McGonagel said seriously.

"Explain what?" James asked innocently.

"These underwear of course!" She said waving a hand at the wall.

"Oh why I didn't even notice" Sirius said calmly.

McGonagel's face turned read. "Don't you mess with me! You and I both know perfectly well it was you four. And if you just happen to claim innocence why may I ask.."

"You may" James said politely. McGonagel gave him the Glare of death.

"As I was saying" She practically yelled, "Why do these... under garments say don't mess with the Marauders, namely you?"

They stood there for a moment. Sirius looked to James in a sort of follow along glance and fell to his knees. He clasped his hands together and looked up to McGonagel.

"We were framed!" He yelled over dramatically. McGonagel starred down at him for a moment then quite unexpectantly her lips started to twitch in the tiniest of smiles.

"Get up" she said sternly but amusedly.

"Ha! A smile!" James yelled.

"It's amazing! We have done what no other student has ever come close to!" Sirius yelled. He and James high-fived. The students all laughed.

"One week of detention." McGonagel said not so sternly and walked off.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Yelled James as they turned to walk off. Everyone gathered their things seeing as the show was over.

"You were bloody lucky." Someone said venomously from behind them as Lily Evans shoved into James and stalked off.

"Well your bloody mental!" He yelled after her.

The marauders were walking towards history of magic talking about Quidditch when.....

"Black!"

Sirius turned annoyed, "You rang?"

Severus Snape walked down the hall glaring angrily with six other Slytherins behind. He stopped inches from Sirius's face. "We finish this now!" Snape said venomously.

"Touching" Sirius replied slightly amused. He looked behind Snape at the six slytherins cracking their knuckles. He continued, "Hmm... 7 to 4...This'll be fun"

Snape sneered and walked back to his group. The marauders stood arms crossed waiting. The students in the hall slowly stopped and circled the group. Soon there was a large crowd around the 11 sixth years. Snape turned and sneered at his opponents.

"On..." Snape began.

"My count." Sirius finished smugly.

"Fine"

"3...2.."

"Rictobrentado!" Snape yelled. Sirius blocked it easily.

"Cute." He said , " But you'll have to do better than that." The 6th years rained spells on each other.

Sirius stood yawning, easily blocking Snape's feeble attempts to disable him. He would eventually send a few simple spells just to make it look good. James stood fighting Rosier and Benejim single handily. He used his quick reflexes to block spells coming from both sides. Crabbe and Goyle had Remus in a corner where he leaned against the wall blocking the few spells that actually came his way. Peter was barely holding up against Fanx and Melings. He feebly blocked their curses while not managing any of his own.

Meanwhile Sirius was simply having fun.

"Hey Snivelluos. Did you just recently form that second butt on your face or were you born that way?"

"Better watch it Black!" Snape sneered.

"Oh really? Watch what?"

"Arrrgh!" yelled Snape.

"You have to much anger built up inside you. Not to mention the serious mental problems. I suggest a highly experienced shrink from S.T. Mungo's. Possibly 20 for your severe case." Sirius grinned.

"Oh you're going to pay for that one Black!"

"Me? Well, sorry to break it to ya but I'm completely broke." Sirius said laughing.

"Just shut up and fight!" Snape yelled.

"Oh I don't have to but you might want to start sooner or later."

Snape sneered and sent more curses Sirius's way.

James was literally enjoying himself also. He was advancing on his opponents quickly.

"Oh come on Rosier my great grandma is faster than you and the funny thing is she's dead." He said, "I mean seriously, you'd probably aim at the ground and miss!" What James failed to notice was that Benejim had snuck up behind him. While James was laughing he heard the curse and whipped around but too late. A feeling like a blunt knife hit him across the cheek. There was a long gash bleeding freely. Anger rose up inside him. At first he was just having fun but he did not plan on getting hit.

He quickly said a few spells that sounded extremely difficult mind you.

"AHHH!" One of the Slytherins yelled as he rose into the air spinning like a top. The other came up beside him. They slowly arched into the air then simply dropped to the floor. The impact instantly knocked them out. Remus seeing James lose it quickly finished off his two with a simple stunning spell. James and he quickly made their way to Peter stopping briefly as the laughing Sirius walked past blocking every spell that was thrown at him.

"Will you two hurry up already! I'm getting really bored over here!" He shouted over his shoulder.

They walked behind Snape and saw peter ... tap dancing across the floor. The two Slytherins were rolling on the ground laughing pounding their fist on the stone.

"Peter! What in the world are you doing?" James asked.

"I... Can't stop!" Peter shouted panting, "Help, this gets quite tiring after awhile."

"Sure thing Pete." James replied making a face trying not to laugh, "Extremely exhausting that dancing, let me tell ya." Peter scowled. They took care of the last two and turned toward Sirius who was still laughing. Sirius stopped, grinned, and said a simple spell that sent Snape to the floor with a thud. He didn't try to get up because... well he kind of couldn't you see.

"Okay mates, what do ya say?" Sirius asked.

"Project poopie pants?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Naw, not good enough."

"Piggly wiggly" Remus said.

"Done that one" James said deep in thought, "How about the Prancing Pony?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sirius said.

"We have got to come up with a new code book." James muttered as he remembered when they made up their marauder codes of honor in first year.

Sirius flipped his wand with a smirk. There was a loud pop followed by a very bright light. Everyone waited anxiously for the dust to settle. You never know what crazy thing the marauders were going to do next. The hall erupted with laughter as a short and extremely fat donkey walked out of the cloud of dust. If donkey's could sneer and look extremely embarrassed this one sure did.(Or should we say , cough...Snape)

"You know, I think our ickle little birthday boy deserves a little outfit!" James said as he to flicked his wand transfiguring a little rock just confiently lying there into a little golden banner that read:

Birthday Boy

He walked over and draped it across the donkey/Snape's back. Sirius followed smiling down at the somewhat angry donkey.

"Ohh, he looks sad. Poor thing. Probably devastated that no one showed up at his little birthday party. So sad. Well we'll have to fix that." Sirius said nodding at his friends. He set off to the closest Slytherin. A flick of his wand and the poor slytherin(Not!) Was turned into a chubby pink pig. The others did the same to the rest of the unconscious Slytherins.

"There, Piggly Wiggly or should I say hogoly wogoly," Sirius said delightfully. The marauders turned on their heels and lazily walked through the crowd, which had parted for them instantly, as though nothing had happened.

It is impossible to tell you how boring History of magic is because it would just be to boring.

"I'm bored!" Sirius whispered as he let out an exasperated sigh.

Snore! (how do you spell a snore?)

Everyone turned toward James and laughed quietly. He lay face down on his desk snoring unbelievably loud. Binns looked up for a second but didn't falter in his incredibly long and boring lecture on fairy wars.

"No! Not the evil pancake man! I'll be good mommy! No... More... Pancakes...." James shouted. The class laughed louder.

"James?" Sirius whispered.

Snore!

"James."

Snore!

"James!"

Snore! Snore!

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled.

SNNNOOORRREE!!!

Sirius conjured up a glass of water smiling evilly. He casually stretched turning the glass on James head.

"AAAHHH!!! Not the gingerbread man!" James yelled as he shot straight up in his seat. Everyone was downright laughing now. James looked to Sirius who was banging his head on the table he was laughing so hard. What a birthday this was turning out to be!

"It's not that funny." James mumbled.

"Oh but it is my friend!" Sirius replied smiling.

"Well you'll never know the true horrors of pancakes."

Sirius just laughed some more.

After the class had quieted down Sirius got rather...Can you guess it?...

"I'm bored!" He whispered.

"Alert the media" James mumbled yawning.

"Hey! I know! What about we have a quill fight!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Would you two shut up?" Lily Evans hissed.

"Yes mum." James sneered. He glared at Lily Evans for a few seconds. Then he turned his head slowly smiling.

"On guard!"

"Aye you scalawag!"

And thus started a very quick quill fight resulting in many shouts of "Ha!". Binns looked up more frequently now. This went on for quite some time until...

"Ahh! My eye!" Sirius yelled.

"Muahahaha!" James laughed evilly.

Sirius kept his hand over his eye very convicibly cradling his wound.

Then he straightened up and stabbed James right in the stomach. "Ha!"

"I've been hit!" James yelled dramatically falling over his chair. He sprawled on the floor not moving faking dead.

"HA! I'm the ultimate ruler of the fair land of Hogwarts! All hail the lord of the quill!" Sirius yelled.

Some people just laughed while others stood up and yelled, "All hail the lord of the Quill!" Glad to have something to do.

Lily Evans stood also but for quite another reason. She walked over to where James lay with his eyes closed. She lifted her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. Hey, she couldn't resist!

"Owww! What was that for Evans?" James moaned looking up at her.

"Oh, I just couldn't resist." She said.

"Are you quite done yet?" Professor Binns asked angrily.

A/N: Amazing how many things can happen in one day!

No name lol: I was tired when I wrote that. Anyway... gotta love that cha cha slide!

MereL1: And the cha cha slide continues!

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings: Everyone joins in the cha cha slide!

Baby Traci: Thank you.

NOW!! JOIN IN ON OUR CHA CHA SLIDE PARTY BY CLICKING THAT LITTLE BUTTON!


	4. The parties!

This is finally the FINAL chapter! I can't believe I made a single day last that long! I had a lot of fun writing it though. And it all started with a challenge! lol. I hope you all liked it! Now to find out how Sirius's long awaited birthday party turns out and the finale pranks! Enjoy!

Don't forget to read the author's note after the story!

Disclaimer: some of this belongs to j. k. Rowling and maybe a movie. Please don't sue!

**Chapter 4: One Heck of a Birthday!**

"Hey Sirius!"

"Want to dance?"

"Come on Sirius, Dance with me!"

"Happy Birthday Sirius!"

Sirius grinned widely. He loved all the attention. He was surrounded by beautiful girls, music was pounding in his ears, what else was there to make this party better? The presents of course!

" 'scuse me ladies, I've got some business to take care of!" said Sirius excitedly.

He shoved his way out of the crowd and looked around the common room. On the other side of the room sat James, butterbeer in hand and a group of giggling girls around him. He was obviously showing off his Quidditch battle scars again. Even though the girls had heard the stories and even seen some of them they gasped in horror just the same.

"Hey Jamsie Poo!" cried Sirius," Presents! Presents! Presents!" He began jumping up and down clapping like an idiot.

"Sirius, calm down!" yelled James, In a minute!"

"But…"

"Shut up Sirius!" James said annoyed.

"Fine!" Sirius huffed sarcastically, "I feel the love."

He sat next to his mountain of presents and waited. He sighed and leaned back in his chair to look at the ceiling. His "So called friends" had made a banner for him. –Present haters!- Sirius thought impatiently. Anyway the banner read:

_Once a Marauder, Always a marauder!_

-Haha! At least I have friends. Unlike Snape. Haha!- Sirius thought laughing out loud.

-Even if they are losers! Haha, haha, hahaha!-

-James's POV-

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Julia from 7th year as she pointed at Sirius.

James looked over at his friend who was laughing hysterically.

"No" He replied, "He's always like that. We think he was dropped on his head a few too many times. Anyway…."

-Sirius's POV-

2 seconds later

"Buzz buzz!" Buzzed Sirius, "Haha, I'm a fly! Buzz buzz!"

4 seconds later

"Ribbet, ribbet!" Sirius hopped up and down, "Haha! Now I'm a frog! Ribbet ribbet!"

6 seconds later

_Buzz Buzz_ (a real fly)

"Bloody flies!" muttered Sirius as he swatted, "Almost got him that time! Wha.. Ahhh"

Thump….. Sirius had fallen off his chair in his crazed attempt to kill said fly.

"Bloody fly!"

8 seconds later

- Wow I'm bored. What's taking them so long? They are so slow! Whoa! Did I just read my mind? - Sirius laughed – This is so cool! I did it again! I'll have to tell James about this! -

10 seconds later

- I think I'm going to whistle.- Thought Sirius. He began to whistle, loudly and rather out of tune.

"Shut up Sirius!" Someone yelled.

"Well!" said Sirius to himself, "They don't know PURE talent! I am the best bloody whistler ever! I am the whistler king!"

Whistle whistle.

"Shut up!" Remus picked up a tomato and threw.

"Ah! Tomato!" screamed Sirius.

SPLAT!

Sirius's face was immediately covered in the red juice. He licked what he could reach of the sweet juice.

"Ah, the miracle of tomatoes."

12 seconds later

"Hey Jamsie! You done yet?" Sirius yelled

"Hey idiot! It's only been like a minute!" James yelled back and turned his back on the ever-annoying Sirius.

"Oh. Ok, my bad. Continue!" Sirius yelled.

He began to hum. Then suddenly, a shocked expression filled his face.

"Hey! I resent that!" He yelled angrily jumping up.

14 seconds later

"I'm going crazy! I can't handle the wait!" yelled Sirius as he fell to the floor and started rolling around, pounding his fist on the ground, and nearly pulling out all of his hair.

"Syco fire monkeys are eating my brains! Ahhhh!"

Remus looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. After all this was a daily activity for Sirius. He calmly shut his book and walked over to James.

"He's a bit more hyper than usual."

"Yeah. Think we should just let him open his bloody presents before we have to put him in a straight jacket?" James asked standing up.

"I think we're to late."

James walked over to stand above Sirius. He shook his head.

"Ok Sirius, It is the sacred time of present opening!" James cried. Sirius shot up. "After a toast"

"Ok!" yelled Sirius hopping up and running for the punchbowl. He scooped up a glass full of punch and ran back to where his friends were standing.

"Ok a toast…" Began James.

"Yes a toast!" yelled Sirius, "To peanut butter!"

Blank faces starred at him.

_Cricket Cricket_

"What?"

_Cricket Cricket_

"Hey stop cricketing James!" said Sirius loudly. James smirked. Sirius continued proudly, "I just happen to like peanut butter."

"I think he's finally lost it." Said Remus sadly shaking his head.

"No" James said turning his head to one side, "I think he lost it a long time ago."

"No I didn't! The peanut butter is up in my trunk." Sirius patted James on the back, "Don't worry."

James slowly started to back away. Everyone in the room starred at Sirius for a long time.

Then James spoke up, "Right… A toast to peanut butter… and my best friend and fellow marauder who is now 16!" Everyone cheered as Sirius bowed.

"I'm so proud of you padfoot!" James faked a sob, "You made it!"

"I know mate. Don't worry. We'll make it!" Sirius put his head on James's shoulder and did a very convincing fake cry.

Sirius looked up at the crowd and said, "We are having a very emotional non gay moment!"

Lily Evans looked on in amusement and stood up. She couldn't help it! She said, "Are you quite sure about that?"

James looked up at her and glared. "You think you're funny Evans but your not!"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked back over to her friends. Once she got there she burst out laughing.

"Oy padfoot!" James threw his hands up, "Why in the world did you invite her! Were you sleep walking or something?"

The room was silent for a moment. Actually silent. Weird.

"Ok. well." Sirius started." Presents! Presents! Presents!" Everyone laughed as they watched Sirius make a fool of himself…. again. Life with Sirius was never boring. He ran over to the mountain of presents and tore threw one after another.

After an hour the pile was half gone. Some of the guests had fallen asleep while others were barely hanging on to conscious. Remus and Peter had started a game of chess. The Sirius Black fan club was watching intently, taking notes on a pad of paper. James was asleep on a couch yelling about the pancake man.

And then there was Sirius. He had a crazed expression on his face, tearing through present after present.

He was muttering to himself, "Presents. More presents, must open!"

1 more hour later

Sirius was in the middle of the common room lying flat on his stomach, starring at the last present. Everyone else was asleep. He sat there starring at the last present with large bags under his eyes. His normally perfect hair was a mess and he couldn't see straight.

"Too many presents." He panted, "Can't open… last one…But I must." He crawled over to the last present and began to open it.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. It was so bright the rest of the room woke up. A strong wind began rustling papers. A bottle rolled across the floor. A tornado of wrapping paper formed right in front of Sirius. People began screaming all around. Sirius couldn't see. He was being lifted from the ground. He screamed as well.

With a loud crack Sirius was thrown into the wall. He fell crumpled to the ground. As suddenly as it started the wind stopped and the paper floated to the floor. The Gryfindors began inching out of their hiding places to see what had happened. They formed a circle around the lump on the floor that was the birthday boy.

"Sirius? You all right, mate?" James asked as he looked down on his friend who was presently covered by a dark robe.

"Mmph"

Sirius slowly rolled over and looked up into the stunned faces of his fellow classmates.

"Sirius, You're hair!" Said James sympathetically.

"Oh my god!" Whispered the leader of the Sirius Black fan club.

Lily Evans, who had just forced her way threw the crowd started giggling uncontrollably. She stumbled into the onlookers unable to stop giggling. Who should catch her but…

"Ahh! Get away from me Evans!" James yelled as he dropped her to the floor with a thud.

"What about my hair?" Asked Sirius.

"Ummm… Well, mate it isn't that bad." James said but not looking truthful. He winced as he looked at Sirius's appearance. "I'm sure it will grow back."

"I'm bald!" Sirius yelled as his hand shot to his head. He felt hair and sighed with relief.

"Not exactly." James started slowly, "But at least it's the least of your worries."

All the members of the Sirius Black fan club were crying hysterically by now. Everyone else just gaped, backing away slowly as if his appearance were contagious. Lily Evans was still laughing however.

"This is great!" She shouted. "The downfall of the infamous Sirius Black! Someone got you good! I'll have to remember to thank them one day. Anyone have a camera?"

James glared at her. "You know what Evans?" He sneered, "You need to bugger off!"

"Ohhh! Someone save me." Lily said sarcastically.

"Is it really that bad?" Sirius whimpered.

"Well…" James started as he fidgeted with his butterbeer bottle, "Let's just say you look like you just walked through the forest with out a wand, dropped into a pit of nifflers, and was sent to fairyland for a makeover." Sirius winced.

"Can we get a mirror?" James asked. Someone from the crowd ran upstairs to get a mirror.

"Hey James," Sirius said cross-eyed, "Why is there a blinking light down there? And by the way, since when has this room been tilted?"

"You don't want to know mate."

Sirius's eyes grew big and considering his present state that looked pretty weird.

"Here's the mirror."

"Great!" Said James. He turned to Sirius, "Ok now Sirius. Don't go syco on us. I'm sure we can fix everything."

"Just show me already!" Sirius yelled.

James turned the mirror around.

"Ahhhhh!" Sirius screamed, "Th… But… wha…no… Snivellous is dead! A dead man walking! Road kill! Mincemeat!"

"Like that" James sighed.

Sirius was not a pretty sight indeed. The red light happened to be his nose. His normally perfect nose was three sizes to big and his ears, well let's just say he looked like Dumbo. His eyes were, well, lopsided to tell you the truth. Lastly his hair. It was bright neon green with the words _Snape is Supreme Ruler_ shaved in it. Lily once again forced her way through the crowd.

"You look like a picasso!" She shouted.

"What?" Sirius snapped, but Lily was already laughing to hard to answer.

"Hey James, you think you could help me out here?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, but the only problem is that I don't know about the ears." James replied. After about a half-hour working on Sirius's appearance all that was left abnormal was the ears. Sirius felt his ears and smiled mischievously.

"I think we can fix this." he said, "Now we have a party to crash!"

James ran to the dormitory to grab his invisibility cloak from his trunk while Remus grabbed some duck tape. Meanwhile, Peter was brewing a quick, simple potion. They quickly fixed Sirius's ears.

As they were heading out Sirius cried, "I'm brilliant!"

Sirius quickly peeked around a corner. The others were behind him. His ears had been folded back and ducktape wound around his head holding them in place.

He signaled for his friends to follow with a wave of his hand. The marauders ran down the dark, empty hall. Near the end Sirius slipped out of the safety of the cloak and rolled across the floor. He reached the corner and inched up the wall with his wand held in front of him. He began humming the James Bond theme song while running around the hall dramatically.

"Sirius, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Whispered James hurriedly.

Sirius turned slowly to look at James. "Haven't you ever seen James Bond mate?" He asked in disbelief.

James made a face, "No! Now get under the cloak!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed, "You need to get a life!" He walked back to the corner and began humming again. "Now shut up! You'll blow our cover!"

James, Remus and Peter walked up to their crazy friend slowly as if he were about to pounce or something.

"Why are we friends with you?" James asked.

Sirius glared at him then turned back to James Bond mode. He peeked around the corner then gasped in surprise. His shocked expression quickly turned into a smile as he pointed his wand at something and whispered, "Stupify."

"Sirius! What were you thinking?" Remus nearly shouted as he, James, and Peter walked around the corner to find Mrs. Noris lying peacefully on the ground.

Sirius began jumping up and down, clapping his hands while singing, "Roasty, toasty kitty! Roasty, toasty, kitty!" He stopped when he found his friends starring at him.

"Sirius, mate are you sure you're alright?" Peter asked.

"What are you going on about!" James yelled.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Roa-sty, toa-sty, kit-ty." he said while pointing at the cat.

"Obviously Sirius is going to become a crazy serial killer." Said Remus amusedly, "We'll be visiting him in Azkaban." Sirius glared then began to walk down the hall.

"I know that you all must think that I am just some deviously handsome bloke with no purpose in life" He began, "But there is actually a brain behind the beauty." He turned around waiting for a reply but was facing an empty hall.

"Guys? Guys this isn't funny!" Sirius frowned.

"Yes Mr. Black, this is a very grave event indeed."

Sirius's eyes widened. He turned around slowly to find himself face to face with none other than a very angry Filch.

" Well hello Filch old buddy. Long time no see. How are you doing this wonderful evening?" Sirius replied turning on the charm.

"None of that hogwash will work on me you little hooligan!" Filch sneered, "You killed my cat!"

Sirius reached for the cat and held it up. "Naw, it's just sleeping." Mrs. Noris's head rolled back. "Well, as you can see it is a very deep sleep."

Filch chuckled eerily. "I've got you now Black. I'll have you expelled this time! Mark my words!"

Sirius smiled and then looked around himself frantically for an escape. His eyes brightened as he realized where he was. Just around the corner was the secret passageway hidden behind the one eyed Barnaby.

He turned back to Filch, "Well I'd love to stay and chat about detentions and what not, but I have business to attend to. So if you'll excuse me." Sirius turned and bolted around the corner and fell into the passageway. This is where he found his fellow marauders.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out!" James said while laughing. They heard Filch shout in frustration just outside the portrait and his hurried footsteps disappear.

"Yes, this genius mind never stops" Sirius replied, "Now onwards!" He pulled out his wand and waved it like a sword in front of him. He and the rest then set off sprinting down the tunnel that led straight to the dungeons.

It's funny how the thing or things you are looking for turn up right where you want them. This is how they found Snape that evening. He was right in the center of the Slytheryn common room with only a few of his ghoulish friends. Aside from them the room was quite empty.

"Obviously Snape isn't the most popular of the lot." James laughed, "Imagine if the whole house turned up for the party. It'd be a miracle."

They had taken a passage they found around winter second year that led to an invisible door in the wall to the common room. It put them in the perfect position to set up Snape's birthday party properly.

They quickly rehearsed the plans and put them into action. James slipped under the invisibility cloak and crept toward the small group. Remus and Peter began preparing a colorful banner, which called for a lot of difficult charms and loads of concentration. Sirius was stationed at the entrance to the passage, which was cracked just enough for him to peek out of. He stood there whispering enchantments and pointing his wand at different parts of the room, which changed as he spoke.

James reached the extremely small party with no problems. As quietly as he could he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small potion vile. Snape seemed to have heard him because he stopped his incredibly boring talk about the different potions he'd mastered and starred in James's direction. James held his breath as Snape starred but soon realized that Snape seemed to be starring past him. He remembered he was invisible and nearly hit himself in the forehead for being so stupid.

Once Snape had turned back o his friends James opened the vile and added its contents to each of the party drinks. He turned around and hurried back to the passage. He found the others whispering on the floor.

"What took so long prongs?" Sirius whispered.

"Snivellous nearly caught me" James replied.

They sat whispering quietly waiting for a sign that their plan had worked. Soon they heard the sounds of a toast closely followed by a shout.

"Excellent" Sirius whispered. They all crept back into the common room and preceded with the decorations. When they were done they climbed back into the passage. Sirius stopped at the door and wished Snape a Happy Birthday.

As Sirius entered the Gryfindor common room he was bombarded by questions on how he got his revenge. He and the rest of the marauders recounted in full detail, with a hint of exaggeration, the events of the evening. People gasped in places and laughed in others. By the end they were cheering for the marauders who had gotten the best of the Slytherins once again.

Remus finally convinced Lily to change Sirius's ears back since only she knew how. They told her it was her present to him and if she didn't change them back they would blame it all on her. She finally agreed. Sirius fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and a mountain of presents by the foot of his bed.

I think I shall end my story on a less happy note. You all must be dying to know what happened to dear Snape and his friends. He is not dead for the few of you who had their hopes up. The marauders would never do such a thing as commit murder. And of course it would be all wrong according to J. K. Rowling. Sirius has merely made the party a little more interesting.

The walls of the Slytheryn common room had changed to the colors of Gryfindor, including everything inside. A picture of the marauders hung on the wall smirking and waving. To anyone not in Slytherin this portrait would depict a scene of snakes trying to kill each other. How appropriate. A banner hung from the ceiling changing colors and shouting out the words written on them. These words read:

_Happy Birthday Greasy Slime ball_

_Loved the Present_

Snape observed all of this from his chair, as did his ghoulish friends who were hardly ghoulish anymore. To them these new additions seemed incredibly large.

"I despise Black!" squeaked Snape, "I'll get him back! But first we must find a way to change ourselves back to normal. Follow me!"

He made his way to the edge of the chair leaving a small slime trail behind, for Severus Snape was now a slug.

A/N: Hey everyone! Now. I liked writing this story. It was fun. If you want me to do another birthday tell me and make suggestions!

Sparkling silver angel wings: Sure go ahead and take one of those ideas. I don't care. Cha cha slide!

No name, lol: Gotta love the cha cha slide!

Amandika: Welcome to the club!

Now. I know all of you want to go and click that little button that says review! That counts as you official membership in the cha cha club! lol.


End file.
